Sheriff
by Alla Chern
Summary: ¿Esperas una historia llena de romance y aventura? Pues ésta no es. Ésta es una extraña historia sobre un joven enamorado de una intrépida mujer que, desgraciadamente, lo detesta. O, al menos, eso es lo que ella dice. AU. Semi Road to Ninja. Semi GenderBender. Regalo para una preciada persona.


Quiero presentarles este corto proyecto.

Esta historia es un regalo súper atrasado de cumpleaños para una personita que ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho.

Sí, mi querida **_Lynn S 09_** , éste es tu tan ansiado pedido.

No tengo más que decir, excepto que esto, como siempre, es NaruHina, así que pasen y...a ver que tal ha quedado esta locura.

 **Disclaimer/Declaimer:** _la historia original de Naruto pertenece a su gran creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo utilizo a sus personajes para diversión sin fines de lucro._

 **Advertencias:** _Semi AU Viejo Oeste, Road To Ninja, semi GenderBender, básicamente, semi en todo. Mantengan mente abierta, por favor, habrá OoC debido al desastre que he escrito._

 _Letra subrayada y en cursiva son recuerdos. Letra en cursiva, pensamientos._

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 1: Malditos Sentimientos.

Konoha.

Una pequeña pero hermosa ciudad las afueras del país del Fuego, un poco polvorienta por la zona semi desértica en la que se encontraba ubicada, sin embargo, era un sitio alegre, vivaz, ideal para residir. Un punto clave de comercio pues estaba rodeada por minas y el ferrocarril, siempre puntual, pasaba dos veces al día para levantar y dejar carga y pasajeros.

Y puede que eso fuera lo bueno y lo malo de Konoha, puesto que era un punto llamativo en el mapa de rufianes y avariciosos.

Como casi todos los meses, un nuevo atraco estaba teniendo lugar. Esta vez el punto de caos era el banco de la ciudad.

-¡Todos, arriba las manos! ¡Pongan en las bolsas todo el efectivo! – eran las órdenes que un hombre, con la mitad de la cara cubierta por un pañuelo, daba a los empleados del lugar. Ellos, a regañadientes, obedecieron. No querían ser víctimas de las armas que les apuntaban.

-¡Jefe, ya tenemos todo!

-¡Bien! ¡Hora de partir! – El sujeto quitó el sombrero de su cabeza, haciendo una reverencia burlona, – ¡muchas gracias por su cooperación, idiotas! – dicho esto salió del edificio, sonriendo con satisfacción. Con ese robo se darían la gran vida por un rato.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que llego un poco tarde a la fiesta – la suave voz hizo que sus hombres dejaran de poner su botín en la carreta que tenían preparada para escapar. Miraron a todos lados, sin encontrar el punto de emisión de la voz.

-¿Quién…?

-Aunque parece que ¡llegué justo a tiempo! – se escucharon una serie de disparos y las armas de casi todos los ladrones salieron volando de sus manos. Sólo el líder de esa pandilla conservó la suya.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

-¡Jefe! – se miraron, alarmados.

-Déjenme decirles que cometieron el peor error de sus vidas al decidir asaltar esta ciudad. Mi ciudad – la voz se aclaró. Demasiado suave para ser la de un hombre.

-¡¿Aaaaah?!

-Bueno, será mejor terminar con esto tan pronto como sea posible, espero que estén listos~ – terminó de decir la voz con un tono cantarín. El más joven de los secuaces, quien estaba a cargo de conducir su vehículo de escape, abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando una soga se enrolló alrededor de él, apresándolo y jalándolo en dirección a uno de sus compañeros. Vieron, impresionados, como ambos caían y eran amarrados con la soga, mientras una sombra se colaba a espaldas de otro que estaba encima de un caballo.

-¡Cuidado, detrás…! – no fue suficiente para evitar que un pie se estrellara contra su cara, derribándolo del caballo, provocando que este se descontrolara un poco, retrocediendo.

-¡Konohamaru, contrólalo! – ordenó la voz, al tiempo que giraba y revelaba a su poseedora. Los malhechores y todos aquellos que habían ido a esa ciudad por primera vez, observaron fascinados a su salvadora.

Una bella mujer de ojos azules, cabellos rubios y figura de infarto, apenas oculta tras una bata blanca, les miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido y una sonrisa de suficiencia. Un revolver, de esos que pocos poseían, descansaba en un cinturón que, con seguridad, se puso a toda prisa.

-¡Enseguida! – una segunda voz se unió. Los hombres ni prestaron atención al jovencito que peleaba con las riendas del animal, estaban demasiado ocupados admirando a la belleza frente a ellos. Demasiado hermosa, pese a las tres líneas que adornaban cada una de sus mejillas, viejas cicatrices que incluso le daban un aspecto…adorable.

-Bueno, tres menos – dijo, viendo al hombre a sus pies, inconsciente, – quedan cuatro – sonrió con algo de malvada diversión en su dirección.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – el líder salió de su estupor.

-¿Quién soy? – Ella, con sus pies descalzos sobre la tierra caliente, comenzó a caminar en su dirección, – yo soy, ¡la ley en este lugar y ustedes van a pagar por perturbar la paz de mi pequeña ciudad! – aseguró. Uno de los hombres tragó grueso, la reconocía. Sabía quién era esa mujer.

-La…la sheriff – dijo, a duras penas. Su jefe le dio una mirada de reojo.

-¿Sheriff?

-N-no creí que fuera cierto, n-no creí…

-¡Deja de tartamudear como idiota, es sólo una mujer!

-¡No lo es! – replicó, dando pasos hacia atrás. Si los rumores eran ciertos, debía huir tan pronto como le fuera posible.

-Ooooh, alguien me conoce – la chica sonrió, con burla – e intenta huir, lástima que no puedo permitir eso – con una mirada decidida, corrió en dirección a ellos, desenfundado de nueva cuenta su arma, y disparando en dirección al que planeaba escapar, dándole en la pierna provocando que soltara un grito de dolor. Un disparo más mandó a volar el arma del líder.

-¡Serás cabrona! – el hombre ya la tenía frente a ella. La sonrisa de suficiencia que le dedicó le dio escalofríos.

-¡Y tú un idiota, por intentar robarnos! – replicó, al tiempo que su puño se estrellaba contra la boca de su estómago.

-¡Hija de perra! – el hombre no se rindió, aguantando el dolor lanzó un golpe a su cara. La mujer, con una flexibilidad y rapidez asombrosas, apoyó sus manos en el suelo, evitando el golpe y estirando su pierna, derribando al hombre – ¡maldita!

-¡Jefe! – los dos que seguían en pie, se precipitaron en su ayuda.

-Terminemos con esto – la chica se levantó, ondeando la bata blanca que la cubría, pasando por encima del sujeto, pisando su estómago, dejándolo inconsciente, estiró sus manos y tomó las caras de los secuaces, usando el impulso que llevaba los hizo retroceder y caer de espalda, chocando sus cabezas contra el suelo de madera de la entrada al banco. Escucharon algo crujir…o quizá romperse – listo, ahora solo faltas tú – dijo, girando hacia el hombre con la pierna sangrante que se había quedado paralizado en su lugar.

-N-no, aléjate, ¡alejateeeeee!

.

.

.

-Tsk, y pensar que por estos tuve que salir corriendo del baño – la mujer sacudía sus palmas, viendo con molestia a los siete sujetos atados de pies y manos.

-Bueno, eras que la que estaba más cerca, Naruko-neesan – dijo Konohamaru, regresando de sujetar los caballos a un poste cercano. Ella chasqueó la lengua de nuevo, cruzando sus brazos, realzando sus pechos.

-Que fastidio.

-Son los gajes del oficio, preciosa – un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, con una sonrisa coqueta plasmada en su rostro, se acercó a la chica, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Quítame las manos de encima, Sasuke – Naruko le dio una mirada que estremecería al mismísimo diablo, pero el hombre se mantuvo imperturbable, sonriendo con coquetería en su dirección, pese a haber apartado su brazo.

-Tan arisca como siempre, gatita.

-¡No me llames por ese estúpido apodo! Y, dime, ¡¿dónde demonios estabas?! ¡Se supone que estarías patrullando esta zona! – reclamó, molesta, sus pies comenzaban a arder por el calor del suelo y comenzaba a ser molesto el que la miraran tanto por traer tan poco encima.

-No te enfades, Naruko-chan – el hombre retrocedió unos pasos, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Responde mi pregunta, Uchiha!

-Bien, bien, no te enfades, las arrugas no son lindas en tu rostro. Yo…tuve una emergencia – Naruko alzó una ceja, una mirada hacia cierta dirección se le escapó al segundo al mando de la comisaría. No tuvo que voltear para ver a dónde miraba.

-Debes de dejar de escapar a cada rato sólo para acosar a Sakura-chan. ¡Haz bien tu trabajo, Uchiha!

-Ups, me atrapaste – y la maldita sonrisa coqueta no desaparecía. La sheriff lanzó un suspiro, ese hombre no tenía remedio.

-Ya, ya, deja de regañar al pobre – intervino una voz que le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Oh, por todas las serpientes venenosas del desierto, su día empeoraba a cada instante, ¡y ni a medio día llegaban! – no deberías regañarlo tanto, mi querida sheriff, Sasuke-kun siempre es así cuando se trata de la mujer que ama. Sé más comprensiva.

-Dios, dame paciencia – suspiró, girando sobre sus talones encontrando, demasiado cerca para su gusto, a un chico de corto cabello negro y ojos que se parecían a dos lunas. Unos suspiros provenientes de algún grupo de chicas se escucharon. Naruko rodó los ojos. Que típico – no debería meterse en mis asuntos, señor Hyūga.

-Mmm, Sasuke-kun es mi amigo, así que creo que puedo meterme un poquito, ¿no? Además, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, Na-ru-ko-chan. Soy Hinata, para ti – le guiñó un ojo, sujetando un mechón del largo cabello rubio.

-No y no – Naruko, mirándole a los ojos, apartó de manera brusca al hombre – que seas compañero casanova de este idiota que tengo como mano derecha no te da la autorización para meterte en nuestra discusión, así que largo.

-Que ruda – sonrió de manera encantadora a ojos de los espectadores, los ciudadanos que ya estaban acostumbrados a esas escenas reanudaron sus labores. Sabían cómo terminaban la mayoría de esos encuentros, – pero, me temo, querida, que no puedo marcharme. Es el banco de mi familia el que acaban de intentar asaltar, tengo que quedarme a ver que todo esté en orden – Naruko frotó la planta de su pie izquierdo contra el empeine del derecho, impaciente.

-En ese caso, ya que el señor Hyūga ha decidido hacerse cargo de esto, me retiraré.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué la prisa? Podrías quedarte un poco más, como sheriff deberías asegurarte de que todo esté en orden antes de marcharte.

-Me quedaría, si no tuviera que estar parada descalza en el ardiente suelo vistiendo únicamente una bata de baño.

-Bueno, esa vista es agradable – dijo, llevando una mano a su mentón, en actitud pensativa.

-Sin duda que lo es – Sasuke se puso a su lado, mirándola también de arriba abajo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Y es por esto que te digo que dejes en paz a Sakura-chan, maldito oficial pervertido y mujeriego, ella no necesita un hombre como tú en su vida – rezongó la mujer – me largo, tengo más cosas por hacer.

-Eh, que mala – Hinata, aprovechando sus pasos largos, se puso enfrente de ella, deteniendo su avance – quédate sólo un poco más. Si el suelo es incómodo puedo cargarte y mandar a que te traigan ropa. Un vestido que recién llegó a la tienda Haruno seguro que te quedaría magnífico.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar tus juegos de casanova, Hyūga – la sheriff, molesta, lo apartó de un empujón. Al diablo que ese sujeto fuera hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad, no, del país, ella no iba a ser otra sus malditas conquistas.

-Pero, Naruko-chan, yo no juego contigo – Hinata no se rindió, sujetó su mano con delicadeza – me es imposible jugar con la mujer que amo – otra ronda de suspiros se escuchó. Konohamaru, desde su puesto, negó. Ese hombre no le temía a la ira de su neesan.

-No soy una idiota para creerte, Hyūga – soltó su mano de su agarre, más molesta.

-¿Qué debería hacer para que me creas, bella flor del desierto? – de nuevo los vellos de su nuca se erizaron.

-Qué asco, sonaste como Sasuke. Me largo, he dicho.

-Naruko…

-Hinata-sama – un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos perla se acercó, – debe dejar ir a Naruko-san, me fue informado que el señor Sabaku la busca – ante la mención del hombre el rostro de Naruko se iluminó, girando para ver al recién llegado.

-¿Gaara ya está aquí, Neji? – el hombre miró a otro lado. Demasiada piel expuesta. Demasiado que mirar. Si miraba de más en ese instante seguro que Tenten lo mataba…o de mínimo se burlaba de él por el sonrojo que estaba apoderándose de su rostro, no en vano la joven sheriff era considerada una de las mujeres más hermosas de la ciudad.

-Sí, lo acabo de ver camino acá.

-¡Oh, cielos, llegó antes de lo esperado! ¡Konohamaru! – volteó a ver al menor de sus subordinados.

-¿Sí?

-¡Ven conmigo!

-¡Sí! – sin esperar por otro comentario o intento seductor del heredero de los bancos Hyūga, la bella mujer salió corriendo, sin importarle demasiado que la bata se alzara un poco más, revelando parte de sus muslos. Su mejor amigo estaba en la ciudad y ella no esperaría un minuto más para verlo.

-Neji-niisan.

-¿Sí, Hinata-sama?

-Te odio.

-No me odie porque Naruko-san prefiera ver al señor Gaara que quedarse con usted – replicó el hombre, dando la media vuelta y yendo con rumbo al banco. Ayudaría a su torpe primo a solucionar el asunto del banco, porque con el de Naruko-san no pensaba ni sabía cómo ayudar.

Hinata frunció el ceño, yendo tras él. Sasuke suspiró mientras metía a los rufianes en la carreta que los transportaría a la cárcel de la ciudad, su amigo era tan infortunado como él con la mujer de sus sueños.

.

.

.

-Lamento la espera, Gaara – la mujer rubia entró a la sala de su departamento con su típica ropa puesta: unos pantalones vaqueros café, una blusa naranja ceñida a su figura, una pañoleta roja alrededor de su cuello y su inseparable cinturón donde brillaba su arma; sobre su pecho portaba con orgullo la insignia en forma de estrella que le otorgaba el título por el que tanto había luchado.

Sentado en un sillón individual, un hombre joven pelirrojo y de ojos aguamarina, quien instantes atrás escuchaba con una suave sonrisa los relatos de Konohamaru, le miró, sin quitar su gesto amable. El traje blanco que usaba combinaba a la perfección con la camisa roja bajo él. Un hombre atractivo sin duda. E hijo de un importante empresario de la ciudad de Sunagakure.

-No hay problema, Naruko, pude disfrutar de una amena charla con el joven Sarutobi.

-Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, Gaara – un golpe no muy fuerte fue a parar a la cabeza pelinegra – ¡auch!

-Y yo te he dicho que no le hables de "tú" a Gaara.

-¡Pero si tú le hablas de "tú", Naruko-neesan!

-Eso es porque es mi amigo, bobo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Él también es mi amigo! ¿Verdad, Gaara? – ambos miraron al hombre, quien intentaba controlar una risa ante la escena.

-Lo eres. No hay problema en que me llames por mi nombre, Konohamaru – cedió a la petición de chico.

-¿Ves? – Konohamaru le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa a su superior. La mujer suspiró, sentándose al lado del chico.

-Eres tan permisivo como siempre, Sabaku no Gaara. No cambias – murmuró, poniendo sus codos sobre sus muslos y apoyando su mentón en sus manos, mirando al hombre frente a ella.

-Creo que tomaré eso como un cumplido – Naruko se perdió en los ojos aguamarina por un instante antes de suspirar de nuevo. La misma mirada calmada.

-Bueno, me voy – Konohamaru se puso en pie, sonriendo, – iré a comprobar que Sasuke haya hecho su trabajo y no se escapara a ver a Sakura-san.

-Ya que vas por ahí, revisa que todo esté en orden en el banco – dijo la mujer.

-¡Sí!

-Luego has tu ronda, me quedaré un rato a hablar con Gaara, pero estaré en la comisaría después del almuerzo.

-De acuerdo, Naruko-neesan. ¡No veremos después, Gaara! – dijo de manera enérgica mientras tomaba su sombrero negro, que hacía juego con su camiseta, del perchero de la entrada y salía a toda prisa, apenas escuchando a Gaara despedirse de él.

-Él tampoco ha cambiado, ¿no? – sonrió en dirección a su amiga. Ella dejó escapar una sonrisa maternal al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

-No. Aunque últimamente actúa un poco más responsable de lo usual, – reconoció, incorporándose y descansando su espalda en el respaldo del mueble, – creo que juntarse con Hanabi le está afectando.

-¿Hanabi?

-La hermana menor de Hyūga – Naruko apoyó su nuca en el respaldo, observando el techo. Gaara asintió, recordando a la menor.

-¿Aún lo llamas Hyūga?

-Ese es su nombre.

-Antes era Hinata-kun – la mujer hizo una mueca que a su amigo le pareció graciosa.

-Era Hinata-kun cuando todavía éramos niños, cuando él no era un maldito pervertido mujeriego arrogante, un Sasuke – Gaara dejó salir una risita ante esa comparación.

-Sasuke tampoco era así antes.

-Ninguno lo era. Sasuke era un niño obsesionado con andar tras su hermano y enorgullecerlo y Hinata era un bebé llorón.

-Lo has llamado Hinata – Naruko se incorporó, mirando a su mejor amigo, él le sonreía todavía, pero ella conocía esa sonrisa. Bufó, apartando la mirada. La había acorralado, como siempre, – Naruko, querida Naruko, ¿hasta cuándo vas a actuar así con él? – Gaara cambió su asiento por el lugar al lado de su amiga, tomando una de sus manos con gentileza.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Oh, lo sabes muy bien, Naru. Que actúes indiferente con él ante toda la ciudad podrá engañarlos a ellos, pero a mí no, querida, – tomó su mentón de manera delicada, logrando que ella le mirara, – te gusta, siempre te ha gustado. Deberías decírselo, es obvio que le encantas, _bello sol_ – los colores subieron con rapidez a las mejillas poseedoras de las peculiares marcas. Ella se puso en pie.

-¡Ah, mira la hora! ¿Quieres algo especial para almorzar? – Intentó cambiar de tema, avergonzada, ante los ojos de su amigo ella era más clara que el agua, – sabes que mis habilidades culinarias son limitadas, pero puedo hacer algo decente…y ya no he incendiado la cocina desde tu última visita – con pasos rápidos se dirigió a su despensa, mirando que había. Gaara suspiró, sonriendo.

-Debo ir a la reunión programada con el padre de Hinata, así que declinaré tu oferta, mis hermanos me están esperando ahí.

-Ah, Temari-san y Kankuro-san han venido también, ¿eh?

-Sí, pero, si no te molesta, me gustaría pasar algo más de tiempo contigo después.

-No, por supuesto que no, puedo despejar mis deberes de la tarde, pero tendrás que alcanzarme en la comisaría – dijo, girando, con el rubor en sus mejillas ya controlado. Gaara se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta, con su amiga siguiéndole. Tomó un sombrero negro, más pequeño que el de Konohamaru, del perchero.

-Me parece bien, así quizá pueda saludar a Sasuke.

-Tsk, a ver si está – Naruko cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho – luego se anda escapando a ver a Sakura-chan sin decirme siquiera, o para ir a la taberna de mi pervertido padrino – Gaara no quitó la sonrisa amable de su rostro.

-Bueno, esperemos que esté – abrió la puerta – nos veremos más tarde, y, Naruko…

-¿Sí?

-Sólo dale una oportunidad – de nuevo el sonrojo volvió, pero más suave.

-Ya no es tiempo de ello.

-Lo es, siempre lo es – dijo, depositando un beso en la mejilla de la mujer – hasta al rato.

-Bye – despidió – no olvides nuestros planes para hoy – vio a Gaara sonreír y asentir al tiempo que subía a su carruaje. Naruko sonrió, regresando adentro.

Gaara dio instrucciones al conductor y miró por la ventana, unos niños pasaron corriendo por un lado, las risas inundaron sus oídos y, por un instante, regresó a la época en donde conoció a la chica.

 _-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Naruko Uzumaki – una bella niña de cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas le sonreía, tendiendo su mano en su dirección, – espero que podamos ser amigos – un temeroso niño pelirrojo estrechó la mano, sintiendo una extraña sensación de comodidad al instante. Sí, esa niña se volvería alguien muy importante en su vida._

 _-Sabaku no Gaara, un placer, señorita._

 _-Pfff, no me digas señorita, es bobo, sólo dime Naruko y yo te diré Gaara, ¿vale? – el niño asintió, despacio. Ella no era lo que esperaba de la hija del futuro alcalde de la ciudad de Konoha, en especial cuando veía el vestido manchado de ¿barro? – ahora, dime, ¿qué quieres hacer mientras nuestros padres hablan sobre cosas aburridas?_

Gaara abrió los ojos, que se habían cerrado para darle una mejor visión de ese momento. Desde entonces Naruko se convertiría en su mejor amiga. Desde entonces la ahora mujer le metería en cientos de situaciones divertidas y le haría recibir regaños que intentaban ocultar sonrisas agradecidas. Sí, Naruko era, sin duda, alguien increíble. Y fue por eso que, cuando fue su turno de visitarla en Konoha, no se sorprendió de ver cuántos niños había a su alrededor. Sin embargo, la entonces niña, proclamó que Gaara era el mejor de todos. Había decidido que él sería su mejor amigo.

El hombre todavía recordaba las protestas de algunos ante la declaración, así como unos ojos perla llorosos que se perdieron entre la multitud. Hyūga Hinata, en aquellos días, sin duda era un bebé llorón, un niño que corría tras de Naruko, a quien llamaba " _sol_ " de manera cariñosa, sin dudarlo. Un niño que buscaba aferrarse a la niña de bonitos cabellos rubios cada vez que sentía miedo o inseguridad. Un niño que cambió en cuanto Naruko Uzumaki, en su empeño por mejorar para convertirse en sheriff de la ciudad, se había mudado a Sunagakure con tan sólo 12 años, para así escapar un poco del control de sus padres y poder entrenar sus diversas habilidades a gusto.

Cuando la mujer regresó, convertida en una belleza, tres años después, se encontró con que todos sus amigos habían cambiado en menor o mayor escala. Sin duda Hinata fue el que cambió más, pasando de ser un bebé llorón a un completo casanova, según sus palabras, igual que Sasuke. Gaara recordaba la expresión de su amiga cuando le vio coqueteando con una chica, pues él la había acompañado en su retorno. Una expresión que, hasta la fecha, seguía sin poder comprender del todo.

Recordaba la primera marca rojiza de una mano estampada contra la mejilla del joven Hyūga, luego de que se acercara a abrazarla sin quitar esa sonrisa coqueta que ahora era una de sus principales características, apestando al perfume de varias mujeres, aroma que incluso a él le había incomodado. Recordaba el asombro de todos ante la escena, pues esos dos eran inseparables cuando él no estaba de visita, Naruko siempre había velado por el bienestar físico y emocional del joven heredero bancario. Y, por supuesto, recordaba las breves palabras que le había dedicado su mejor amiga en la confidencialidad de su nuevo departamento.

 _-Es un idiota. Menos mal que no le he dicho "eso", ¿verdad, Gaara? Habría sido estúpido, él sólo me habría tomado como una conquista más. Aaaah, menos mal que no he sido tan idiota._

Y Gaara recordaba haberla abrazado, sin querer ver más esos labios temblorosos y esas lágrimas mal contenidas en el rostro siempre sonriente de su mejor amiga. Recordaba los brazos fuertes de la chica aferrándose a su ropa mientras ahogaba sollozos en su pecho. Recordaba su camisa siendo mojada por cálidas lágrimas.

Luego de eso, Naruko se volvió fría con casi todos, habiendo pequeñas excepciones o momentos para excepciones. Él era una de esas excepciones. Naruko nunca más volvió a llamar a Hinata por su nombre cuando tenía que dirigirle la palabra. Naruko nunca más volvió a sonreírle como antes al ahora hombre. Y Naruko perdió algo de brillo en su mirada. Después, él se quedó por un año a su lado, hasta que, con apenas 16 años, pese a las protestas - que intentaban enmascarar el orgullo que sentían - de sus padres, Naruko Uzumaki ganó de manera limpia el título de sheriff de Konoha, título que, en cuatro años, nadie le había cuestionado.

Gaara suspiró, escuchando como el conductor le anunciaba que habían llegado a la casa Hyūga. Con lentitud salió del carruaje, atisbando de reojo una silueta que, desde una ventana del segundo piso, le observaba con molestia. Bueno, al menos algo no había cambiado mucho. Hinata siempre estaría celoso de Gaara por ser el mejor amigo de Naruko…y él usaría ello a su favor.

-Objetivo confirmado – unas sombras se deslizaron por un estrecho callejón – informemos al jefe.

.

.

.

-Está aquí –dijo entre dientes Hinata, mientras caminaba por su habitación.

-Al menos está aquí y no con Naruko – intentó animar Kiba, uno de sus mejores amigos, otro de los oficiales de la ciudad. Tercero al mando, por ahora, según él. Era un chico de cabellera corta castaña, ojos negros y una actitud entusiasta, el entrenador del único perro policía de la ciudad, su compañero Akamaru.

-Tienes un punto con eso, Kiba – suspiró Hyūga, dejándose caer con pesadez en su cama, quedando recostado en ella.

-Pero no creo que te dure demasiado ese gusto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes que Naruko siempre libera su día, o parte de él, para poder estar con Gaara. Además…

-¿Además?

-Cuando subía escuché a la hermana del chico, Temari, decir que regresaran unas maletas al departamento de Naruko. Supongo que eso significa que se quedará con ella…de nuevo. Aunque eso tampoco es novedad, es decir, vivieron juntos el primer año de su regreso y, lo sabemos, ella vivía en su casa en Sunagakure.

-Tsk, tan molesto. Ojalá pudiera ir y sacarlo de la ciudad.

-Hazlo – Kiba, desde su asiento, se limitó a alentar la idea. Por mucho que fuera divertido molestar a su amigo, le frustraba un poco verlo mal por amor.

-No puedo – Inuzuka juraría que aquello sonó a un gemido lastimero. Hinata tenía los ojos cubiertos con un brazo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si lo hace Naruko jamás se lo perdonaría…o podría decidir irse con él – intervino una tercera voz. Los dos hombres dirigieron su mirada a la puerta que se cerraba con cuidado – porque, después de todo, tiene una oferta de trabajo esperando por ella en Sunagakure.

-Shino – saludó Hinata. Un hombre de cabellos rebeldes negros y lentes oscuros se sentó en el sillón individual que quedaba libre.

-Hola.

-¿Ya se han terminado las clases? – Shino era asistente del profesor de la escuela elemental de Konoha.

-Sí, hace poco – asintió a la pregunta de Kiba.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya, si Naruko no me ve en la comisaría después del almuerzo se va a enfadar y me hará patrullar con Sasuke de nuevo – suspiró, poniéndose en pie.

-No puede ser tan malo.

-Oh, no, no lo es…no hasta que se encuentra a Sakura – dio otro suspiro. Hinata y Shino asintieron, sabían cómo terminaban normalmente sus encuentros. Golpes, gritos, insultos, una horda de mujeres enfadadas con la chica de cabellos rosa y ojos jade, un Sasuke rechazado – entonces, me voy – caminó hacia la puerta.

-Dime si algo pasa – pidió Hinata, incorporándose y yendo a ocupar el lugar que su amigo dejaba libre.

-Por supuesto, cuidaré a tu bello sol – sonrió, ladino, ensanchando más su sonrisa al ver las mejillas de su amigo adquirir un sutil tono rosado. Ah, eso siempre funcionaba para traer de vuelta al Hinata del pasado – nos vemos después, Shino – se despidió, saliendo de la habitación.

-Adiós – murmuró el hombre, aun sabiendo que ya no le escucharía. Shino regresó su vista a Hinata, quien ya controlaba el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas – tú y Sasuke deberían dejarlo – dijo, tomando el vaso de té frío que Kiba había dejado atrás, no iba a dejar que esa refrescante bebida se desperdiciara.

-¿Dejar qué? – Hinata inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirándolo sin comprender.

-Esa actuación de casanovas.

-¿Qué?

-Deberían dejarlo – repitió – sólo les ha traído problemas con ellas.

-Shino, yo no…

-No digas que es como eres ahora, es mentira, Hinata, te conozco y conozco a Sasuke. Sé porque decidieron tomar esta actitud, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de dejar esa máscara caer.

-Oh, Shino, no es una máscara, Sasuke y yo en serio disfrutamos de las atenciones que las señoritas nos brindan – Hinata guiñó un ojo, intentando controlar el impulso de ponerse a jugar con sus dedos, una vieja manía de su niñez que sabrá el cielo como logró dejar de lado…lo suficiente.

-No digo que no la disfruten, pero… – Shino Aburame, con el aire sabihondo que le daba el ser aspirante a profesor, dio un sorbo a la bebida en sus manos antes de proseguir, mirando a Hinata con seriedad –…no es la compañía que les gustaría tener. Sasuke quiere a Sakura, y tú quieres a Naruko, pero ambos son tan idiotas que no pueden expresarlo de la manera correcta.

-Lo hemos expresado – dijo Hinata, ofendido, molesto – ambos lo hemos…

-Sí, sí, lo sé – Shino dio otro sorbo a la bebida – ambos les dicen cosas "lindas" cuando las ven, ambos han gritado "te amo" a ellas en algún momento, pero ambos han hecho todo eso después de crearse esa terrible reputación de mujeriegos. Tú y Sasuke les susurran las mismas palabras bonitas a ellas que a cualquier otra chica de la ciudad.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Naruko es especial, es Naruko! Todo lo que le digo es real, sólo con ella es real – Hinata sentía sus ojos escocer, pero lo pudo controlar.

-No digo que no sea real, Hinata, lo que quiero decir, no sólo a ti, sino a Sasuke también, es que deben de dejar de hacer lo que hacen antes de tratarlas bonito y decirles sus sentimientos. Si van actuando como mujeriegos ellas sencillamente no les pueden creer. No les van a creer. Sinceramente, Hinata, si yo no supiera sobre tus sentimientos por Naruko, tampoco te creería – terminó por decir Shino. Sí, eran palabras duras, pero sabía que con ese "nuevo" Hinata debía ser directo.

Ya estaba cansado de soportar sus peleas y, sobretodo, de ver a uno de sus mejores amigos sufrir el dolor del rechazo día con día.

-Shino-san tiene razón, niisan – intervino una voz femenina.

-Hanabi – Hinata le miró, una joven con sus mismos ojos, pero cabellos castaños como los de su primo y su padre, le miraba sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta.

-Ah, lo siento por interrumpir, pero Neji-niisan aún no regresa del banco y papá tiene esa aburrida reunión, así que te busqué a ti para avisarte que saldré a dar una vuelta.

-¿De nuevo vas a ver a Konohamaru-kun? – interrogó Hinata.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno, tal vez pase a verlo de regreso, pero en realidad quería ir a ver la nueva ropa que llegó a la tienda Haruno – respondió Hanabi, alzando sus hombros.

-Si vas hacia la tienda de Sakura-san entonces te acompañaré, Hanabi-kun, tengo algunos asuntos que atender por esa calle.

-¿Eh? Claro, no me molesta que vengas – volvió a encoger sus hombros. Shino asintió y se puso en pie, dejando el vaso a en la mesita.

-Bien, vamos – dijo – Hinata, piensa lo que te he dicho porque, a este ritmo, la mínima posibilidad que aún tengas con Naruko se desvanecerá – sin agregar más salió de la habitación, Hinata ni pudo decir adiós.

-Vaya, eso fue cruel – Hanabi caminó hasta su hermano mayor, depositando un beso en su mejilla como despedida – pero estoy de acuerdo con él. ¡Ya no seas tan idiota, niisan! Dile a papá que regreso para cenar – Hanabi trotó fuera de la habitación para alcanzar a Shino, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Hinata soltó un suspiro lleno con su frustración.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haga, Shino? – El joven se miró las manos, cabizbajo – sin ésta actitud nunca me podría acercar a Naruko con tanta facilidad. Sin esta actitud sólo soy un cobarde – susurró, frotando el puente de su nariz – sin esto…no soy rival contra Gaara.

.

.

.

Con andar seguro, Naruko se abría paso entre las calles de la ciudad que cuidaba, los residentes propios del lugar la saludaban con una sonrisa mientras ella les devolvía el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza. Llegó hasta su objetivo, abriendo la puerta y provocando que la campanilla sonara.

-Bienvenida a la tienda Haruno, ¿en qué…? Ah, Naruko-san – una chica de cabello naranja la saludó con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hola, Moegi-chan, ¿está Sakura-chan? – saludó a la vieja amiga de la infancia de Konohamaru.

-Aquí estoy – la mujer de ojos jade llegó por una puerta cargando con tres cajas de, seguramente, ropa – hola, Naruko.

-Hola, Sakura-chan, ¿cómo estás? – vio como la mujer dejaba las cajas frente a la jovencita que era su empleada y ella, inmediatamente, se puso a acomodar todo.

-Bastante bien, quitando el incidente de la mañana creo que todo ha sido tranquilo – contestó, limpiando el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

-¿Te refieres al intento de asalto o al acoso de Sasuke? – dijo la chica, tocando con sutileza la tela de una blusa en exhibición.

-Ambos – reconoció, con un suspiro cansado. Naruko la miró con compasión, asintiendo – ¿has venido por tu pedido?

-Sí, supe que te había llegado nueva mercancía y quise ver si lo mío estaba ya aquí.

-Claro que está aquí, boba – sonrió Sakura, haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera – Moegi, voy a la trastienda un rato, vigila por mí, ¿sí?

-Claro – ante el asentimiento ambas mujeres atravesaron una pequeña puerta.

-¿Cómo ha ido el negocio? – preguntó Naruko mientras Sakura buscaba su pedido.

-Bastante bien, mis padres incluso están pensando en abrir una tercera tienda – informó. Naruko asintió, recordando que esa segunda tienda, era casi propiedad de la mujer ante ella – aquí está – Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa, al tiempo que acercaba un paquete a ella. Uzumaki lo extendió y comprobó, con una sonrisa, que el suave vestido de tela blanca con holanes azules era exactamente lo que quería, al igual que el traje azul marino que lo acompañaba – ¿y bien?

-Son perfectos, muchas gracias, Sakura-chan – dirigió su sonrisa a su amiga, la cual fue devuelta.

-Ha sido complicado este encargo tuyo, pero me alegra que sea lo que querías, aquí están los zapatos a juego – dijo, extendiendo en su dirección una caja que guardaba unas zapatillas de charol negras y unos botines para hombre negros también.

-De nuevo, gracias – metió la caja y el paquete en una bolsa que Sakura le ofrecía.

-A Gaara le va a gustar el gesto, asegúrate de contarme con detalle cómo ha ido su "cita" – hizo comillas entre los dedos mientras ambas salían de la trastienda. Naruko dejó salir una suave risita.

-Claro, te contaré todo y…

-¡Ah, Naruko-san! – una voz cantarina les hizo ver a la persona que en ese instante revisaba un par de vestidos – que coincidencia verte por aquí.

-Hanabi-chan – saludó la mujer de vuelta, acomodando con discreción la bolsa de su encargo un poco detrás de ella.

-¿De compras? – a la menor no se le escapaba nada.

-Sólo vine por un encargo.

-Ya veo – asintió – ah, muchas gracias por el servicio prestado de esta mañana.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Y siento mucho que el bobo de Hinata-niisan te molestara – Sakura hizo un mohín y Moegi palideció, la mención de ese hombre era prohibida ante la sheriff.

-Estoy acostumbrada a ello – para su sorpresa Naruko le dio una sonrisa comprensiva – no te preocupes – dijo, palmeando la cabellera castaña y caminando rumbo a la salida luego de dejar sobre el mostrador un pequeño paquete con el resto del dinero que debía por su encargo – tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos – se despidió de las tres mujeres.

-Adiós, saluda a Gaara de mi parte.

-¡Y a Konohamaru-kun, por favor, dile que Udon-kun y yo lo esperamos para cenar! – un asentimiento, eso fue lo último que vieron antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-Así que, ¿va a encontrarse con Sabaku? – Hanabi caminó de vuelta a los vestidos que había estado mirando. Sakura le miró.

-Sí, como siempre, espero que ni tu hermano ni el idiota de Sasuke se entrometan, especialmente hoy – Haruno casi se muerde la lengua cuando la menor de los Hyuga alzó una ceja en su dirección.

-¿Qué tiene de especial hoy?

-No te lo diré o se lo dirás a tu hermano – dijo – por favor, mira lo que gustes – sin agregar más se perdió en la trastienda de nuevo.

-Hmp, como si él no se fuera a enterar de todos modos – alzó sus hombros Hanabi, despreocupada – cuando se trata de Naruko-san él es peor que una agencia de detectives. Oye, Moegi, quiero probarme estos vestidos.

-Ah, claro.

.

.

.

Naruko se dirigió con prisa a un sitio más antes de ir a la comisaría. Esa noche ella debía tener todo listo. Ese día era su turno de sorprender a su mejor amigo.

-Hey – llama con voz fuerte a un hombre que carga cajas de hortalizas al interior de la cocina del mejor restaurante de Konoha – ¿cómo va todo, Chouji?

-Oh, Naruko – un joven de su edad, robusto, de cabellos castaños y ojos tan rasgados que bien podrían estar cerrados, dejó la caja que cargaba sobre el suelo y la saludó – todo bien, escuché sobre tu hazaña de esta mañana, buen trabajo.

-Eso no fue nada, es mi trabajo – repite la frase que ha dicho cientos de veces antes.

-Aun así, buen trabajo – dice de nuevo – supongo que has venido para corroborar tu pedido de esta noche – reconoce el joven.

-Sí, ¿está todo…?

-Todo estará listo, Naruko, tal y como pediste, cada detalle ha sido cuidado, tranquila.

-Oh, bueno, sólo quería confirmarlo.

-Tranquila, será tal como quieres.

-Eso espero – suspiró la chica – bien, dejo esto a tu cargo, nos vemos. A las 7:00 en punto estaré aquí con Gaara.

-Claro, ve con cuidado – con un movimiento de manos se despidieron. Chouji suspiró – si Hinata se entera de esto va a querer matarme – dijo preocupado, retomando sus labores.

.

.

.

Eran la 1:30 de la tarde cuando Naruko por fin llegaba a la comisaría, ocultando una mueca de alivio al ver a Sasuke en su lugar escribiendo, probablemente, el reporte del incidente de esa mañana. Konohamaru llegó tras ella, saludándola, provocando que Uchiha levantara la mirada y le sonriera con esa maldita mirada llena de coquetería.

-Bienvenidos, han tardado bastante.

-No tanto como tú esta mañana – dijo Naruko, quitándose su sombrero y dejándolo sobre su escritorio. La bolsa de la tienda Haruno no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke pero, dada la mirada asesina de su superior, prefirió no preguntar, total, ya luego se enteraría – Gaara viene a saludar, así que más vale que te comportes, Uchiha y, ¿dónde está Kiba?

-¡Aquí! – El grito de Inuzuka acalló una posible protesta de Sasuke – perdona, fui a casa de Hina…de los Hyūga y en el camino de vuelta me encontré con Kurenai-sensei, así que yo…

-Entiendo – cortó Naruko, sabedora del cariño maternal que Inuzuka tenía por la encargada de la Guardería de Konoha – por hoy lo dejaré pasar.

-¿Eh? – Kiba y Akamaru, su perro blanco, quien venía con él, ladearon la cabeza, extrañados.

-Oh, parece que alguien está de buen humor hoy, me pregunto por qué – Konohamaru negó ante la indirecta de Sasuke. Ese hombre, junto con el heredero Hyūga, no temía al provocar a su neesan. No recordaba que fueran tan fastidiosos en el pasado.

-Cállate, Uchiha.

-¿Qué? Sólo tengo curiosidad por el buen humor de nuestra amada sheriff. ¿Tienes algo que ver con la visita de tu querido Gaara? – Kiba se apresuró a pasar a su escritorio, ocultando a Akamaru por debajo de éste. Estaba listo para repeler cualquier objeto que Naruko lanzara y Sasuke esquivara.

Konohamaru miró a la mujer, temeroso de otro arranque de ira. Para la sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes, la normalmente distante sheriff recargó su codo izquierdo en su escritorio, dejando su mejilla descansar sobre su mano, sonriendo de una manera enigmática a Sasuke. ¡Estaba sonriendo a Sasuke!

-Podría ser.

-¿Eh?

-Ese "podría ser" ha dolido un poco, Naruko – una voz conocida intervino en la extraña situación, la sheriff se levantó de un salto para ir a recibir a su visitante, ampliando la sonrisa en su rostro. Tanto Kiba como Sasuke agradecieron que Hinata no estuviera presente para ver como la mujer abrazaba con efusividad al hombre de cabellos rojizos mientras dejaba salir esa risa que muchos extrañaban, una risa traviesa, divertida, 100% real.

-Lo siento, Gaara – se disculpó al tiempo que se separaba luego de dejar un beso en la mejilla de su amigo. Gaara alzó una ceja, era poco usual que Naruko se mostrara tan efusiva en público. Lo dejó pasar al ver el brillo travieso en su mirada, ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

-Disculpa aceptada – dijo, palmeando su cabeza y pasando su mirada a los tres hombres ahí presentes – tiempo sin vernos, Sasuke, Kiba, hola de nuevo, Konohamaru – saludó.

-Hey – Konohamaru devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa – ¿quieres algo de beber? Debes estar sediento, hace más calor de lo usual afuera.

-Un poco de agua me gustaría – el menor asintió y se perdió en la habitación destinada a ser una pequeña cocina.

-Gaara, parece que la vida te ha tratado bastante bien, ¿eh? – saludó Kiba, poniéndose en pie y yendo a estrechar su mano, por cortesía y para evitar un regaño de su jefa.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti y de Akamaru, Kiba – el perro ladró al reconocer su nombre – toma, algunos bocadillos para él – Inuzuka recibió un pequeño paquete con premios para su mejor amigo canino, pensando que, si Gaara no fuera el rival de amor de Hinata, en serio le caería completamente bien, tal como cuando lo conoció.

-No debiste, pero gracias – añadió rápidamente al ver la mirada de advertencia de Naruko.

-Hay regalos para el perrito, pero no para nosotros, que malvado, Gaara – Sasuke se acercó a estrechar su mano, poniendo ese gesto de falsa inocencia que hizo Naruko le perforara con la mirada. Kiba tragó grueso. Gaara sonrió al Uchiha.

-Por supuesto que también les he traído algo – dijo al tiempo que mostraba otra bolsa en su mano.

-¿Qué es? – Konohamaru volvía con un vaso con hielos y agua.

-Unos cuantos emparedados y dulces, deben estar hambrientos luego del incidente de esta mañana – Gaara intercambió con Sarutobi la bolsa por el vaso, Konohamaru no perdió un segundo para revisar el contenido.

-No tenías por qué molestarte, Gaara – Naruko se recargó en su escritorio, cruzando sus brazos y mirando mal a Sasuke – hay quienes no merecen esa cortesía.

-Que cruel, sheriff – Sasuke sonrió en su dirección. Naruko se guardó un suspiro, regresando su mirada a su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? – ofreció el sofá de tres plazas que estaba entre los escritorios de Sasuke y Kiba – Konohamaru, pon eso en un plato – ordenó a su subordinado.

-¿Comeremos ahora? – interrogó Kiba, extrañado por esa amabilidad excesiva.

-Gaara se ha tomado la molestia de traerles algo – respondió, caminando hasta el escritorio de Sasuke y tomando el reporte a medio escribir – sería descortés no comerlo. Konohamaru… – miró al chico una vez más, caminando de vuelta a su escritorio, dispuesta a terminar con el reporte.

-En seguida – Konohamaru volvió a desaparecer en la cocina.

-Pueden tomar un descanso mientras Gaara esté aquí, después de todo, ha venido a verlos – agregó la sheriff, tomando su pluma y procediendo a continuar con el trabajo – estaré con ustedes en cuanto termine esto y lea el correo – señaló el montón de cartas dejadas en su lugar.

-Wow, en serio que estás de buenas, ¿eh, gatita? – un dardo cruzó la sala, enterrándose en la pared detrás de Sasuke.

-Vuelve a llamarme de ese modo y no sólo te dejaré sin hora de la comida por un mes, también te ataré al poste para caballos cada noche – advirtió Naruko con su mirada amenazante. Akamaru, quien había comenzado a avanzar en dirección al sofá, se quedó quieto, agachando las orejas y cola.

-Naruko – Gaara se sentó en el sillón luego de acariciar la cabeza del can, provocando que este le siguiera para echarse a los pies del sofá, dónde también Kiba se sentó luego de pensarlo un poco, temiendo por la ira de la mujer, pero sabiendo que mientras tuviera a Sabaku cerca no corría peligro…no demasiado – no deberías ser tan agresiva.

-Si no lo soy, Uchiha sería peor – bufó, ocultando tras los pequeños mechones rebeldes que hacían de flequillo lo que parecía ser un leve sonrojo por la pequeña reprimenda de su amigo. La mujer se concentró en escribir. Gaara negó con una sonrisa. Kiba ocultó un suspiro, de habérselo dicho otra persona, seguro que Naruko le habría lanzado otro dardo, como mínimo.

-Naruko-neesan, Kiba, Sasuke, ¿ustedes también quieren algo para beber? – la voz de Konohamaru llegó a interrumpir el momento.

-Una soda, por favor – pidió Kiba.

-Lo mismo – Sasuke respondió acercando su silla al sofá.

-Más tarde me serviré algo, Konohamaru – dijo Naruko.

-De acuerdo – cuando Konohamaru salió con una charola llena de las cosas que Gaara había traído y las bebidas los hombres ya estaban platicando amenamente.

Naruko los observó mientras escribía y no pudo evitar sonreír a los papeles en sus manos al ver el ambiente ameno que impregnaba la comisaría. Miró el reloj en la pared y luego sus compras, esperando ansiosa porque fuera hora de ir a casa…al menos para ella, Gaara y dos de sus subordinados, pues pensaba dejar al tercero a cargo de cerrar. Un suave castigo.

Una sombra miró un momento más a través de la ventana de la comisaría al grupo que hablaba y reía antes de perderse detrás del edificio de enfrente.

.

.

.

Unos nudillos golpeando la puerta. Unos pasos apresurados que podía saber eran de su amiga. Fue todo lo que Gaara logró saber antes de escuchar la voz de Konohamaru anunciándose y a Naruko diciéndole que esperara.

-Es hora, Gaara, Konohamaru te llevará y yo iré dentro de poco – dijo la mujer mientras acomodaba la venda en los ojos de su amigo para asegurarse de que no viera ni un poco – sé bueno y no te atrevas a quitarte la venda hasta que llegue, ¿vale? – Gaara dejó salir una risita divertida.

-Oh, Naruko, te prometí que no me quitaría esta venda hasta que me lo permitieras y, aunque la intriga me está matando, no pienso faltar a mi palabra.

-Hmph, eso espero – Sabaku casi podía ver el puchero de su amiga, quien lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo a la salida – Konohamaru, cierra los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque sí, haz caso, maldición – oh, Naruko sonaba nerviosa, eso era difícil de lograr.

-Está bien – Gaara sintió como soltaban su brazo para reemplazar el agarre por una mano más masculina.

-Asegúrate de que no vea algo y de que llegue bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, confía en mí, Naruko-neesan.

-Bueno, te veo después, Gaara – el sonido de un portazo sonó – ya puedes abrir los ojos, Konohamaru – unos pasos alejándose llegaron a oídos de Gaara.

-Pfff, vaya que Naruko-neesan hoy está actuando muy raro – un pesado suspiro resonó en el ambiente – en fin, vamos, Gaara.

-Te sigo, Konohamaru – con una amena conversación por parte del menor, Gaara fue conducido hasta un carruaje que lo llevaría a un destino que ni el joven Sarutobi se animó a revelar, por temor a su superior.

.

.

.

-Maldición, ¿por qué Naruko tiene que ser tan malvada ahora? Mira que dejarme a cargo de la ronda nocturna – Sasuke suspiró.

-Veo que mi hija sigue tratándolos igual de duro, ¿eh, Sasuke-kun? – la amable voz le hizo notar la presencia de un hombre de cabellos rubios que acababa de sentarse a su lado. Miró directo a los ojos azules que el alcalde de Konoha compartía con su amiga de la infancia.

-Señor – Sasuke saludó.

-No tienes que ser tan formal, Sasuke-kun, no aquí – sonrió Minato Namikaze.

-Es la costumbre – Sasuke devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí – una tercera voz se unió a la conversación – Minato, ¿Kushina no se enfadará? – el alcalde de Konoha dejó salir una risa nerviosa.

-Hola, Jiraiya-san – saludó al hombre de blancos cabellos que, tras la barra, les sonreía – Kushina está con Mikoto, así que me he escapado un momento. Ah, por cierto, te manda esto – puso sobre la barra una bolsa de papel – dijo que te asegures de usarla la próxima vez que vayas de visita.

-Que considerada es tu mujer, mi viejo pupilo – Jiraiya, antiguo oficial de la comisaría y actual dueño del local en el que estaban, sonrió a quien una vez hubo enseñado técnicas defensivas y fuera uno de los mejores oficiales de Konoha.

-Lo sé, soy afortunado, aunque cuando se enfada es mejor correr – bromeó un poco.

-Ni que lo digas – rio el hombre mayor – ¿lo de siempre?

-Por favor – Jiraiya se alejó para servir el mismo un wisky es las rocas, Minato volvió a mirar a Sasuke – entonces, ¿las cosas siguen como siempre? – Sasuke tomó un trago de la cerveza a su lado antes de responder.

-Iguales, Naruko siempre estricta, no pasa ni un pequeño fallo por alto, pero como está Gaara de visita…

-Jajaja, sí, lo sé, especialmente hoy.

-¿Qué tiene de especial hoy? – Sasuke alzó una ceja, intrigado.

-Oh, eso es algo de ellos – Minato usó un tono divertido y misterioso – y, me parece, que deberías de ir a hacer tu ronda, Sasuke-kun. Mi hija andará por el centro de la ciudad, si no te ve…

-Soy hombre muerto – completó el joven hombre – no hay remedio – de un trago terminó con el resto de su bebida y puso el dinero exacto sobre la barra – nos veremos después, Minato-san, Jiraiya-san.

-Claro, asegúrate de no enojar de nuevo a nuestro sol – bromeó Jiraiya – y deja de acosar a la señorita Sakura – por respuesta recibió un bufido.

-No eres quien para decir eso, maestro, eras así con Tsunade-san – le recordó Minato. El recuerdo de la dueña del casino de la ciudad se hizo presente en sus mentes.

-Eso y esto son diferentes, yo siempre he sido así – el hombre guiñó un ojo, poniendo la bebida enfrente del hombre de dorados cabellos y saliendo de detrás de la barra para sentarse a su lado – en cambio él…

-Sí, sé a qué te refieres. Tanto Sasuke-kun como Hinata-kun han elegido mal, ¿eh?

-A veces me arrepiento de haberlos dejado entrar aquí desde niños.

-Oh, Kushina te regañaba cada que eso pasaba, y luego a Naruko.

-Sí, a mí por dejarlos entrar y a Naruko por sugerir siempre venir aquí a esconderse – ambos rieron – aunque, siendo sincero, a veces extraño esos tiempos. Naruko sonreía más.

-Mh – Minato asintió con una sonrisa nostálgica – extraño a mi niña.

-Todos, Minato, todos.

.

.

.

-Llegamos – anunció Konohamaru a Gaara, haciendo que él bajara del carruaje en el que iban – cuidado.

-Gracias – sonrió Gaara, aún con los ojos vendados y preguntándose si había sido necesario el dar tres vueltas a la ciudad, según sus cálculos. Un peculiar aroma llegó hasta él – ¿estamos en el restaurante Akimichi?

-Oh, dios, ¡tú has sido quien lo adivinó, yo no he dicho una palabra! – exclamó el joven, nervioso, Gaara sonrió, a la espera de su sorpresa.

Hinata observó desde la distancia como Konohamaru dejaba a Gaara de pie enfrente del restaurante Akimichi. Le pareció un poco extraño que el traje azul marino que el hombre usaba tuviera un par de toques infantiles, sin perder la formalidad, claro. La camisa blanca debajo del saco llevaba un par de botones desabrochados y, en lugar de la típica corbata que el hombre usaba, estaba un lazo negro, un lazo que Sabaku solía usar cuando eran niños. Los botines negros también se parecían mucho a los de la época en la cual lo conoció.

¿Dónde estaba Naruko? ¿Iban a tener una especie de cita? ¿Por qué Gaara llevaba los ojos vendados?

-Oye, Hinata, creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que Naruko llegue, si nos ve aquí se va a molestar mucho – Kiba, parado a su lado, miraba alrededor con nerviosismo. Arrepintiéndose de haber accedido a acompañar a su amigo en semejante estúpida idea. Espiar a Naruko sólo les traería la furia de la mujer, y él no quería enfrentar esa furia.

-Es un poco tarde para eso – dijo el joven, observando como otro carruaje llegaba y de él bajaba una silueta femenina envuelta en una larga capa.

-Oh, ¡demonios! – Kiba rezó por qué la mujer no los viera, no deseaba terminar con un doloroso castigo. Sin embargo, movido por la curiosidad, continuó observando.

-Bien, Gaara – Naruko llegó a ponerse frente a su amigo, envuelta de pies a cabeza en la capa que usaba sobre su ropa – a la cuenta de tres podrás quitarte la venda de los ojos, ¿entendido? – Gaara sonrió, divertido por el tono nervioso y emocionado de su mejor amiga.

-De acuerdo – puso sus manos en el nudo de la venda.

-Uno – Naruko aflojó el lazo de la capa – dos – Gaara deshizo el nudo de la venda – tres – al tiempo en que Gaara quitó la venda de sus ojos, las miradas de todos los que estaban atentos a la escena se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la capa fue retirada y dejada a un lado.

-Wow – fue lo primero que pudo decir Gaara al ver a su mejor amiga, notando apenas que Chouji, quien había salido para recibirlos, miraba estupefacto lo mismo que él. Hinata sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y su corazón detenerse un instante. Frente a ellos se encontraba un bello ángel.

-Mmm, ¿Gaara? – las mejillas de Naruko se tiñeron de un suave tono rosa, que hizo juego con el poco brillo labial que usaba, cuando su amigo caminó hasta ella, tomando sus manos, sin dejar de mirarla de pies a cabeza, contemplando con calma el lindo vestido que su mejor amiga usaba, acompañado por sus zapatillas de aspecto infantil, mirándose a sí mismo en el reflejo de una ventana, notando la peculiar ropa que él también usaba.

Qué nostálgico. Era exactamente la misma ropa que ellos usaron el día en que se conocieron, claro, con pequeñas modificaciones apropiadas para su edad. Incluso Naruko se había tomado la molestia de peinar su cabello en dos coletas altas adornadas con moños azules.

-Naruko, estás hermosa – Sabaku le miró a los ojos, que estaban enmarcados por una suave sombra azul, expresando la felicidad que en ese momento no podía poner en palabras. Ella le comprendió.

-Feliz décimo aniversario, Gaara – sonrió la mujer, abrazando a su mejor amigo, Gaara devolvió la sonrisa y el gesto.

-Feliz décimo aniversario, Naruko – murmuró él – veo que este año te has esforzado demasiado – Naruko rio ante el comentario, separándose y tomando al hombre por uno de sus brazos.

-Por supuesto que me he esforzado, no siempre puedes celebrar que tienes diez años de conocer al mejor amigo de todo el mundo – la sonrisa que le dedicó a Gaara hizo a más de uno suspirar o sonreír, esa era la sonrisa que Naruko había decidido guardar bajo llave.

-Vaya, me siento alagado – comenzaron a caminar, Chuoji reaccionó a tiempo para abrirles la puerta y dejarlos pasar.

-Sería malo si no lo estuvieras – volvió a reír, dejando a los espectadores encantados – bobo – Gaara sonrió otro poco.

-Yo también te quiero, Naruko.

-Lo sé – con paso tranquilo, ambos se perdieron dentro del restaurante, donde una amena y nostálgica cena les sería servida. Chouji cerró la puerta, dirigiendo su mirada al sitio donde sabía Hinata y Kiba estaban, moviendo los labios para que pudieran leer un "lo siento" en ellos.

-Em, ¿Hinata? – Inuzuka le habló a su amigo, notando el brillo de dolor que estaba en sus ojos.

-Naruko, ella…ella nunca se había arreglado de esa forma para algún evento, para alguien – la voz del heredero Hyûga se escuchaba apagada – creo que… – carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta, girando para ver a su mejor amigo – creo que, oficialmente, he perdido, Kiba – dijo, y el hombre delante suyo sintió profunda compasión por él pues, pese a tener una sonrisa en el rostro, podía ver el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no llorar.

-Hey, amigo, no…

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué se le puede hacer? – Hinata le dio la espalda, saliendo de su escondite, Kiba le siguió – Gaara tuvo la ventaja desde que Naruko lo declaró su mejor amigo.

-Hinata…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar chicas lindas, Kiba? – Hinata no le miraba, intentaba mantener la vista al frente – seguro alguna está dispuesta a consolarme un poco, ¿no crees? – Kiba tuvo que forzar una sonrisa como lo hizo su amigo.

-Claro – palmeó su espalda – lo que quieras, Hinata.

-Entonces, vamos a la taberna de Jiraiya-san – dijo el joven, lanzando una última mirada sus espaldas, al local de Akimichi – _espero que seas feliz con él, sol._

.

.

.

-Todo listo, jefe, el momento más oportuno ha llegado.

-Perfecto, en ese caso, ¡¿qué esperan, bola de inútiles?! Vaya por ese idiota y llévenlo al sitio acordado. Los esperaré ahí.

-¡Entendido!

.

.

.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, Chouji, muchas gracias – dijo Gaara cuando el cocinero los despidió.

-Por nada, me hace feliz que la disfrutaran – respondió Akimichi con una sonrisa avergonzada, mirando de reojo a Naruko, quien sostenía la mano de Gaara con familiaridad.

-Realmente te luciste – convino la sheriff, sonriendo – te lo agradezco – añadió, antes de jalar a su amigo para dar una vuelta.

-Hasta pronto – se despidió Gaara y Chouji devolvió el gesto, suspirando al verlos perderse entre la multitud, Konoha era una ciudad activa aún de noche. Naruko iba del brazo de Gaara, parecían tener una animada conversación.

-Ah, realmente siento lástima por Hinata – murmuró antes de entrar a su negocio.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que nuestros padres nos llevaron a la Ciudad de la Niebla? – la risa de Gaara fue la primera respuesta que Naruko recibió.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue la primera vez que ambos vimos la nieve.

-Fue genial.

-También recuerdo que alguien dijo que no sentía frío y, al final, terminó la mitad de nuestra estadía estando en cama por culpa del peor resfriado de la historia.

-¡Hey! ¡No creí que estuviera tan fría! – reclamó la mujer de rubios cabellos, haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a Gaara otro poco más – espero que cumplieras tu promesa y nunca mencionaras ese incidente a alguien.

-Por supuesto que he mantenido mi promesa. Aunque sigo recordando tus breves delirios la noche que tuviste esa terrible fiebre.

-Oh, cielos, no me recuerdes eso, Gaara, no ahora – Naruko mantuvo su vista al frente. Sabía que había dicho cosas vergonzosas en ese momento, menos mal que Gaara le había cuidado y no sus padres.

-De acuerdo, no hablemos más de eso – Gaara arrastró a su mejor amiga hasta una banca cerca de la estatua del fundador de Konoha que adornaba el centro de la ciudad. Las luces de la ciudad eran encendidas por el farolero en turno.

-Gracias – Naruko pareció aliviada – dime, ¿ya está todo listo para…ya sabes…"eso"? – preguntó, un poco cohibida.

-Oh, sí – asintió Sabaku, sabiendo a que se refería – todo en orden – el brillo en los ojos de su amigo no pasó desapercibido para Naruko. Él estaba seguro de hacer lo que haría. Y ella estaba feliz por él.

-Me alegro, seguro todo saldrá bien – animó, mirando a las personas pasar, un poco incómoda por las miradas que recibían – oye, Gaara, ¿quieres ir por un trago a la taberna de mi padrino? – el hombre a su lado alzó una ceja.

-Es raro que me propongas algo como eso, pero acepto. Quisiera saludar al tío Jiraiya.

-Pfff, no deberías llamarlo de ese modo, Ero-sannin no se lo merece – Naruko se puso en pie de un salto, tendiendo su mano a su mejor amigo, como siempre había hecho desde que se conocieron – ¿vamos? – y Gaara no dudó en tomar esa mano, sonriendo.

-Vamos, Naru – reanudaron su marcha, hablando del pasado, recordando buenos y malos momentos, incluso hablaron de un par de planes futuros.

Al llegar a la taberna "Paradise", Jiraiya y Minato no ocultaron una sonrisa cuando les vieron. Un brillo nostálgico atravesó sus ojos.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quienes tenemos por aquí – saludó el hombre de cabellos blancos. Gaara y Naruko caminaron hasta la barra.

-Hola, Jiraiya-san – devolvió el saludo Gaara.

-Muchacho, bienvenido, ¿a qué debo este milagro?

-Gaara quería pasar a saludar y yo un trago – dijo Naruko – hola, padre – saludo al otro hombre.

-Hola, hija, Gaara, tiempo sin vernos – dijo, alzando su vaso en su dirección.

-Hola, señor alcalde.

-¿Tú también? Mientras no esté en mi oficina puedes decirme sólo Minato.

-Disculpe, la costumbre – Minato hizo un puchero similar a los de su hija, lo cual causó gracia al joven Sabaku.

-Todos dicen eso – suspiró y cambió su mirada a su niña, que ya le había pedido a Jiraiya dos cervezas – es inusual que decidas venir a beber, hija.

-Es un día especial – dijo la mujer cuando su padrino ponía las bebidas ante ella y Gaara.

-Oh, cierto, cierto, aniversario de amistad, ¿verdad? – dijo Jiraiya.

-Sí – Gaara tomó su cerveza.

-¿Cuántos años han sido ya?

-Diez.

-En ese caso – Jiraiya alzó el vaso con vodka que bebía en compañía de Minato – permítannos brindar con ustedes. Espero que esta linda amistad sea para siempre.

-Gracias – con esa palabra Naruko accedió a brindar con los dos hombres mayores.

-Entonces, ¿tienen más planes para esta noche? – preguntó Minato, dejando sus bebidas sobre la barra.

-No muchos, llevaré a Gaara a dar otra vuelta de camino a mi apartamento, luego…ya veremos. Mi regalo ya ha sido dado – dijo Naruko.

-Oh, y eso me recuerda – Gaara dio otro sorbo a su bebida antes de darle una mirada al dueño del local, quien asintió y sacó de detrás de la barra una caja adornada en papel rojo – no te he dado tu obsequio – Naruko se preguntó en qué maldito momento él había logrado esconder eso en aquel lugar y cómo pudo saber que ella le sugeriría ir ahí.

Al parecer su mejor amigo le había aprendido uno o dos trucos y la conocía más de lo que todos, incluso ella, creían.

-Gaara, no debiste – comentó la joven mujer, tomando la caja – ¿puedo?

-Adelante – Minato y Jiraiya apreciaron la escena, conmovidos y divertidos. La ruda sheriff tenía una sonrisa infantil en su lindo rostro. La sonrisa que ellos recordaban.

-Oh, por todos los desiertos – los ojos de Naruko se iluminaron como cuando era una niña.

-Supondré que te ha gustado mi regalo – dijo Sabaku con calma, mientras su amiga sacaba de la caja una bonita pulsera tejida de color naranja. El tejido era fino, entrelazado y preciso y, en letras rojas, se podía leer "N&G" al centro.

-¡Es preciosa! ¿La has hecho tú? – Naruko miró a su amigo, esperanzada. Minato sonrió, sabía lo que esa pulsera significaba para ellos. Una promesa. Nunca separarse, pese a lo que viniera en un futuro.

-Sabes la respuesta – la sheriff se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo.

Gaara le estaba prometiendo a Naruko algo que ellos ya sabían: sin importar los eventos venideros, él jamás la dejaría de lado, siempre estaría ahí para ella así como sabía Naruko estaría ahí para él.

-¡Muchas gracias! – gritó, emocionada, llamando la atención de más de uno. Ya era raro verla con vestido, aún más siendo tan cariñosa. Gaara devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias a ti, por todos estos años, por todo el apoyo, sin ti "eso" no estaría pasando – Naruko rió, divertida.

-Supongo que no, eres demasiado bobo a veces, Gaara – Sabaku devolvió la risa.

-Quizá – la separó de si – ahora, ¿otra cerveza?

-Sí – asintió, y ambos tomaron asiento en la barra, platicando amenamente.

Minato y Jiraiya les dieron su espacio, al igual que el resto de los clientes. Era inusual ver a la joven sheriff tan sonriente y animada. Siendo tan ella, el pequeño rayo de sol abrasador.

.

.

.

-¿Cuánto más esperaremos?

-Lo que debamos esperar, sabes que sólo tendremos una oportunidad tratándose de esa maldita perra.

-Bien, bien, seguiré al tanto.

-Recuerden: una única oportunidad.

-Que ya entendimos – las sombras permanecieron ocultas de la vista de los habitantes en aquel callejón, observando cada mínimo movimiento, notando el momento exacto en el que debían actuar.

-Ya es hora.

-¡Al fin! – y las sombras salieron, sigilosas, a cumplir con su cometido.

.

.

.

-Oye, Hinata, ¿no crees que es hora de que vuelvas a casa? – dijo Kiba, mirando a su amigo, quien, contrario a lo que había dicho, permanecía sentado, alejado de todos, en la barra del casino de la ciudad. No obtuvo respuesta – ¿Hinata? Oye, ¡Hinata!

-¿Eh? Perdona, Kiba, ¿decías algo? – los ojos del heredero bancario se posaron en su acompañante. Inuzuka suspiró, derrotado.

-Que mejor vamos a casa, Hinata.

-¿Por qué? Te dije que buscaríamos lindas chicas – Kiba alzó una ceja.

-¿En serio? Pues, a mi parecer, no hacemos tal cosa. Llevamos aquí más de dos horas y tú sigues sentado en el mismo sitio, con la misma maldita expresión melancólica en el rostro, bebiendo el mismo vaso de…de lo que sea que estés bebiendo y, déjame recalcar, ¡no te has acercado a alguna maldita chica! – Explicó, haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos – y mira que oportunidades no te han faltado – Hinata parpadeó, confundido, mirando el vaso a su costado, luego el reloj en su muñeca y después a su amigo.

Tenía razón. Hinata dejó salir un pesado suspiro.

-Quizá si sea mejor ir a casa. La cuenta, por favor – Kiba le regaló una palmada en la espalda mientras pagaba. Al poco ambos estaban fuera del local, despidiéndose con una sonrisa, un poco falsa, de la propietaria, quien se encontraba jugando en una mesa, pese a las constantes protestas de su asistente y gerente.

La brisa nocturna les recordó que Konoha era una ciudad un poco fresca por las noches.

-¡Hey, Hinata, Kiba! – Sasuke corrió a su encuentro en cuanto los reconoció. Había estado coqueteando con una linda chica un par de minutos, hasta que había visto pasar a Sakura y cómo ella le dedicaba una mirada de total desaprobación.

No se atrevió a ir tras ella.

-Sasuke, ¿haciendo la ronda? – dijo Kiba.

-Sí, ya sabes, todo sea por nuestra amada sheriff – sonrió Sasuke y Hinata tensó sus hombros al instante, Kiba quiso golpear a su compañero – hombre, Hinata, ¿por qué tienes ese gesto, amigo mío? – Sasuke se puso delante del chico – ¿algo malo ha pasado? – Kiba suspiró. Hinata intentó evitar ver a Sasuke a los ojos, sin embargo, Sasuke era una de esas personas que podían leerle bastante bien – Naruko, algo pasó con Naruko – no fue una pregunta.

-Sí – aceptó Hinata, comenzando a caminar. No deseaba ponerse a llorar en un sitio público.

-Ya veo, ¿tiene que ver con la visita de Gaara? – oh, por el calor más infernal del desierto, Kiba quiso, en serio quiso, patear a Sasuke.

-Sí…perdí.

-¿Perdiste? – Uchiha parpadeó, incrédulo – ¿qué quieres decir?

-Que perdí, Sasuke, ¿no lo entiendes? Naruko ha elegido. Ha elegido a Gaara. Lo hemos visto – dijo, con voz temblorosa, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ah, ese era el Hinata que conocían. Sasuke dio una mirada a Kiba y él sólo asintió, confirmando lo dicho.

-Oh, amigo, yo…em…yo lo siento tanto – Sasuke no tuvo más palabras para él.

-Está bien – Hinata lanzó el centésimo suspiro de la tarde-noche – sabía que él ganaría. Lo supe desde que dijo que él era su mejor amigo.

-Hinata…

-Sólo espero que la haga feliz, porque si no lo hace, Sasuke, Kiba, alguno de ustedes deberá prestarme su arma – Hinata hablaba en serio, pese a su tono de voz tembloroso.

-Cuenta con ello, Hinata, cuenta con ello – palmeó su hombro Sasuke – ahora, permítanme acompañarlos hasta…

Una fuerte explosión hizo que todo el barullo de la ciudad se detuviera por un instante.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!

-¡Ahí! – a lo lejos, una columna de humo comenzó a alzarse.

-Esa dirección, ¡el negocio de Jiraiya!

-¡Demonios! ¡Kiba, vamos! – Apresuró Sasuke, comenzando a correr en esa dirección – ¡Minato-san…el alcalde estaba ahí!

-¡Rayos! – Kiba comenzó a seguir a su colega.

-¿Minato-san? – A Hinata le tomó un instante más reaccionar – ¡Minato-san! – él igual comenzó a correr en dirección al caos. La fuerte opresión en su pecho no auguraba algo bueno.

.

.

.

El polvo y el humo se mezclaron junto con el fuego, creando pánico en el exterior. La explosión había aturdido a las personas en el interior.

Naruko intentaba salir del shock, notando que, bajo su cuerpo, se encontraba el de su amigo.

-Gaara – murmuró, intentando saber que estaba pasando. Sus oídos zumbaban.

Su amigo no respondió.

Su padre y padrino, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Estaban bien?

Dos siluetas atravesaron el fuego de la entrada, sus caras cubiertas por, ¿máscara? Naruko intentó ponerse en pie, comenzando a notar dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo. No supo decir en cuales.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Las siluetas se aproximaron con velocidad.

-Encontramos al objetivo – escuchó por entre el zumbido en sus oídos. Los pasos se aproximaron.

¿Era ella el objetivo?

-¿Quiénes…quiénes son? – logró decir.

-Ooooh, asombroso, está consiente, sin duda alguna es una chica ruda.

-¡¿Quiénes…?! – una mano la agarró por el cuello y la arrojó a un lado.

-Ya lo preguntaste, maldita sea, como si te lo fuéramos a decir. ¡Tú, apúrate a tomar al imbécil ese! ¡Debemos largarnos, los putos refuerzos estarán pronto aquí!

-Hey, hey, cuida ese vocabulario, recuerda que eres…

-¡Púdrete y vámonos! – Naruko vio, aterrada, como uno de ellos, el que parecía robusto, tomaba a Gaara del suelo y se lo ponía al hombro.

Gaara era su objetivo.

Escuchó un par de disparos a su espalda.

La persona con las manos libres chistó y regresó los disparos. Las siluetas se apresuraron a salir.

-¡Esperen! ¡Gaara! – movida por la adrenalina y la desesperación, Naruko se puso en pie. Le pareció escuchar la voz de su padre pidiéndole que se detuviera. No lo hizo, atravesó la cortina de fuego y humo persiguiendo a quienes se llevaban a su mejor amigo.

No iba a permitir que le dañaran.

-¡Naruko, toma! – el llamado de su padrino le hizo girar el rostro y atrapar, por milagro, una escopeta. Jiraiya había sido el de los disparos. Le agradeció en un mudo gesto – con cuidado – murmuró, regresando su atención al hombre rubio que le había protegido de salir más herido.

-¡He dicho que esperen, maldita sea!

-¿Eh? Vaya, vaya, los rumores son ciertos – tres personas más estaban afuera, montando caballos y esperando a los otros dos con sus respectivas monturas listas. Portaban horribles máscaras también.

Armas en mano mantenían alejados a todos. Naruko era la única en pie frente a ellos.

-Ciertamente es una sheriff hermosa.

-Y persistente.

-¿Quieren dejar de darle tantos putos halagos y enfocarse? ¡Debemos irnos, por la jodida madre!

Naruko sostuvo con más fuerza la escopeta mientras enfocaba el rostro inconsciente de Gaara.

-¡Devuélvanme a Gaara! – los cinco malhechores dejaron salir una especie de risa.

-Oh, querida, eso es imposible, le necesitamos – dijo uno, mientras subían a Gaara con él.

Naruko se apresuró a apuntar al tipo que tenía a Gaara.

Necesitaba salvar a Gaara.

-Dije, que me lo devuelvan.

.No, no, no. No puedes disparar, querida – uno de ellos adivinó sus intenciones y mostró un botín que había ocultado. Los ojos asustados de un niño miraron a Naruko – no lo harás, no a menos que quieras ver sus sesos volar – el tipo parecía estar disfrutando del terror del infante.

La sheriff mordió su mejilla interior, molesta. Jugaban sucio.

-A-ayuda… – la débil voz del niño le hizo estremecer.

-¿Escuchas eso? Él te pide ayuda, que tierno – dijo otro y ella apretó todavía más el arma en sus manos.

Malditas ratas del desierto.

-Ahora, nos retiraremos, ¿bien? – poco a poco comenzaron a cabalgar en dirección a un callejón.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de la vista de Naruko, la joven se apresuró a trepar a un techo y seguirlos. El niño había sido abandonado a pocos metros. Ellos, pese a su anterior actuar, la estaban subestimando, eso era bueno.

Saltó de un techo a otro, el zumbido en sus oídos persistía y eso le dificultaba un poco la tarea. Pudo verlos, estaban por llegar a la estación del tren. Jadeando, Naruko se detuvo en un techo y apuntó. El disparo alertó a los secuestradores. Escuchó un par de maldiciones a lo lejos. Había logrado derribar a uno, sin embargo, el que iba a su lado le había tomado y subido a su propio caballo.

-¡Maldita sea! – los disparos no tardaron el llover en su dirección. Naruko saltó del techo, cayó y rodó un poco, sintiendo su pierna punzar, maldijo otra vez, no estaba acostumbrada a correr con zapatos como los que llevaba. No se detuvo a pensar más en ello. Siguió su carrera a pie.

-¡Naruko! – ¿esa era la voz de Sasuke?

-¡Con un demonio, ¿acaso está loca?! – ¿y esa la de Kiba?

Casi podía verlos refugiándose de la lluvia de plomo.

Ella esquivó los proyectiles, mal apuntados dado el movimiento. Uno rozó su mejilla derecha, otro su brazo izquierdo y otro más su abdomen.

-¡Naruko, por amor al cielo, resguárdate! – oh, Sasuke sonaba preocupado.

-¡Tienen a Gaara! – fue todo lo que dijo, continuando con su loca carrera. Lanzó otro disparo y pudo ver cuán cerca de darle a otro estuvo. Ya no le quedaban tiros – ¡maldición! – un disparo más rozó uno de sus muslos. Arrojó el arma y corrió más rápido. El aire quemaba en sus pulmones.

-¡Naruko! – los bandidos cruzaron las puertas de la estación de tren sin bajar de los caballos. Ella estaba a unos metros de unírseles. Era algo loco, pero la sheriff era tan veloz que no podían creerlo.

La estación no era más que unos cuantos cuartos y taquillas, los bancos en los cuales se esperaba el arribo del tren estaban bajo un techo sin paredes, cerca de la vía, había otras pocas más a la entrada y entre el gran pasillo. Todo construido en madera.

-¡Sí que eres un jodido dolor en el trasero!

-Admirable, ¿no creen?

-¡Admirable va a ser si no nos deshacemos de ella!

-Creo que eso podemos arreglarlo – uno de ellos extrajo una dinamita de entre sus ropas. Los demás entendieron, sacando otro de los artefactos y encendiéndolos.

Gaara recuperó la consciencia lo suficiente para notar su situación…y el peligro que correría su amiga, quien ya estaba entrando por la puerta del lugar.

-¡Naru, no!

-¡Gaara! ¡Espera, ya voy a salvarte!

-¡NARUKO, NO! – Gaara intentó liberarse, notando que sus manos estaban atadas, ¿en qué momento habían hecho eso? Recordó lo importante y gritó aún más fuerte en cuanto Naruko llegó a la mitad del pasillo – ¡ALÉJATE! ¡ELLOS…! – un golpe en la nuca noqueó a Sabaku de nuevo.

-Demasiado tarde para advertir, mi amigo – sonrió un enmascarado.

-Tsk, igual de problemático que la chica.

-Pero no lo suficiente.

-Claro que no.

En el instante en que los secuestradores saltaron fuera de la plataforma, un nuevo estallido estremeció Konoha. Sasuke y Kiba vieron la estructura caer sobre su jefa y amiga.

-¡NARUKO!

.

* * *

.

¡Taraaaan!

Yup, eso ha sido todo...o en realidad no.

Originalmente esto iba a ser un One-Shot, pero, rayos, he tardado tanto en cumplir con esto que quise compensarlo volviéndolo un largo Two-Shot.

Así es, **Lynn S 09** , esto será un Two-Shot.

No sé como ha quedado todo este embrollo, me disculpo por cambiarle el nombre y el género a Naruto y, a medias, a Hinata, pero había una parte de mi que deseaba hacer una historia con ellos en el género opuesto. Además, no tenía muchas ideas la principio sobre como empezar o seguir la historia, porque quien me la pidió sólo me dijo que le gustaría que fuera ambientada en el Viejo Oeste, y eso fue todo.

Realmente espero que te haya gustado, Lynn, y que a ustedes también les llamara la atención lo suficiente como para leer hasta aquí. Se los agradezco, como siempre.

Ahora, la segunda parte...mmm, mantendré en secreto cuando la subiré, ¿bien?

Es todo por ahora.

Nos leemos pronto.

P.D: dudas, preguntas, tomatazos, cualquier cosa, pueden decidir si dejar o no un comentario, o mandar un mensaje ya sea aquí o en un página (que aparece en mi biografía) que creé para eso, aunque de momento no he tenido la necesidad de usarla, y es bueno, porque suele olvidar revisarla...bueno, igual aquí. En fin. Es todo, ciao.


End file.
